Bunker 10
by MagentaPen
Summary: One day Leo stumbled upon an underground cabin in the woods. Drew looked up. "Welcome to Bunker 10, Valdez." Leo/Drew
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Okey, dokey. So if any of my _Kane Chronicles _readers are reading this, then this is that new story I was talking about! I'm _finally _posting it.

I really hope you like it, because I like this idea.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _PJO_. Rick Riordan does. And I know I'm not Rick Riordan because I am female and I don't make any money off my writing, and I probably never will. X)

* * *

Leo pounded a nail through the thick and sturdy wood of the _Argo II _before wiping sweat and loose strands of curly black hair from his forehead. He leaned over and rested his black-stained hands on his skinny knees. He was absolutely exhausted, but he forced himself to start jamming the nail through the ship with his hammer again.

He heard the gates of Bunker 9 opening.

"Leo," someone said. He didn't turn around to check who it was. He just continued with his work.

"Leo!" the person said, louder this time. Leo turned around, slightly annoyed.

"What?"

Nyssa shook her head. "Leo, I understand you're working really hard on the ship, but you need to take a break."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, really," Leo replied.

Nyssa sighed. "You know, we're all helping out with this. You don't have to work on the ship alone."

Leo shrugged. "Join me if you want, then. I mean, the more, the merrier, right?"

Nyssa shifted to her left side. "I guess…."

Then Piper and Jason, followed by a few others, walked up and stood behind Nyssa.

"Hey," Jason said. "How are ya, buddy? The ship looks great."

Leo sighed. "Thanks. But it would be nice if Nyssa would let me get back to building it." He shot a playful glare at her as a joke, but all it did was make her look uncomfortable.

Piper glanced at Nyssa, then Leo. "I agree with Nyssa, actually," she said. "You look like you could use some rest."

"Gah, Beauty Queen, you worry too much," Leo responded. "I mean, look at me, I'm fine. I'm practically _glowing_." He spread his arms out and put on a goofy smile.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. Anyways, did you even remember to eat lunch?"

Leo squinted his eyes, then picked up the ship's plans off the table and fiddled around with them. "Uhh… I think so. I remember bringing a sandwich up here…."

Piper looked around and grinned. She picked a ham-and-cheese sandwich off the table and waved it around. "You forgot the part where you _eat _the sandwich."

Before Leo could react, a Demeter kid said, "You should really take a break. Jason and Piper really need a good ship if they're going to fight Gaea."

Leo looked up, and everyone was nodding. He let out a deep breath from his nose and scowled, then said, "I'll be back later."

No one said anything; actually they were relieved that he was finally taking his long-needed break, and they were oblivious to Leo's sudden shift in attitude.

Leo pushed past everyone else, not making eye contact with anyone and exiting through Bunker 9's doors.

He trudged along, not caring where he was going, deeper into the woods. He was grumbling all the way, the moist grass and dirt concealing the sounds of his stomping feet.

"Build a good ship for Jason and Piper…" Leo mumbled. "All they ever care about is Jason and Piper… not me… no, not the guy doing all the work in this dumb war... Wouldn't even be able to fight Gaea without me…."

He growled to himself, and he realized just how deep into the woods he'd wandered when he tripped over something and nearly fell flat on his face.

Leo furrowed together his eyebrows and looked behind him, and his hands felt over a rusty metal door handle.

"This is just tetanus waiting to happen…" Leo said to himself, and he pulled on the door handle, nothing to lose, and a wooden trapdoor on the forest floor swung open. There was a ladder, and Leo let himself down, shutting the door behind him.

Leo's feet hit the ground, the lights immediately turned on, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

Drew was applying her makeup, her lips painted a bubblegum pink, her eyeliner winged out to flatter her Asian eyes.

She checked her reflection once more, then she turned around sharply, her black hair whipping anyone who stood behind her; namely, Lacy.

Lacy squealed as her bottle of purple grape juice was knocked from her hands, straight onto Drew's glittery blue top.

Before even Drew could react, Lacy said, "Oh my gosh, Drew, I'm _so, so, so _sorry! I really am! Please forgive me!"

Drew's jaw clenched, her eyes turned dangerous, and her face became red, though no one noticed it from under her thick layer of foundation.

"Lacy, you _idiot_!" Drew screeched. She was furious. The little brat named Lacy was such a klutz.

"Drew, I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it, brat!" Drew said.

"Please, Drew, don't get mad at me!" Lucy pleaded, and just then Piper walked in. Great. That was just what Drew needed, annoying little Piper McLean to be spectator in their little argument. Of course Piper couldn't be satisfied just watching; no, she had to stick her nose in everything.

Piper glanced at the two of them, a suspicious look brewing on her face as she measured their expressions. "What's going on here?"

"Get lost, McLean," Drew said.

Piper was stubborn and stood her ground. "Stop picking on Lacy, Drew. It's pathetic, and you should be better than that."

Drew scowled. _Well, we can't all be you, _she thought, and said, "I told you to get lost."

"I don't care," Piper said. "I thought we settled this a long time ago when I became head counselor. I thought you would've matured by then."

That was a blow to Drew, but she made sure not to show it. It always stung when she thought about it: how Piper took away her position of power. Now what was Drew? No longer the Aphrodite camp counselor. Now she was just Drew, the camp's mean girl, and nothing more.

Drew switched to a different angle. "Sorry, hon, but people don't change," she said, putting on a beautiful—fake—white smile. "And that means Jason's still in love with his pretty girl back at home. Where is Jason, anyways? I've been meaning to chat with him."

Piper's face suddenly lost its cool and collected look, just as it always did whenever Jason's name was mentioned. It was one of her weak spots, and Drew just loved to use it on her. Anything that could push Piper's—or anyone's, for that matter—buttons was dear to Drew. It was one way that she kept control of everyone.

"Still back at Bunker 9," she said through gritted teeth. "And don't even think of bothering Jason. He can't stand you any more than the rest of us can."

Drew didn't flinch, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest. That one really hurt. But she was determined not to show that. "Well, I'm going to go talk to him. He probably needs to see a pretty face. There's only so much of _that_—" she gestured at Piper, "—he can take."

Drew gave Piper one last obnoxious smile before exiting Aphrodite cabin's hot-pink-painted door. But as soon as she took a step outside, Drew's confident smile was wiped off her face, and her arms crossed protectively in front of her body.

Stupid Piper freaking McLean. Stupid Lacy. Stupid Jason. Stupid everyone. No one could stand Drew, Piper said. She had to be lying, right? But Drew had lost everyone's respect once Piper had become head counselor. Nobody listened to her as much, no one was as scared of her. Drew's shoulders fell a little bit more once she realized that Piper was telling the truth.

She broke out into a run, her four-inch heels collecting clumps of dirt as she ran into the woods. But she wasn't heading to Bunker 9 like she said she was going to.

She sped past the green-tipped trees, everything around her blurring together so it became one. But Drew knew where she was going, and eventually she reached a rusty metal door handle on the floor of the forest. She ripped the wooden trapdoor open, jumping down the ladder and shutting the door behind her.

Her feet hit the marble floor, and she ran over to the ornate white vanity in the corner of the room. It was so pretty and dainty, so perfectly made, and it showed a crystal-clear reflection in the mirror. Drew sat down in the chair and stared at her reflection, watching as it changed. Her lipstick morphed to fit inside the lines of her lips perfectly, and her eyeliner and shadow changed to be the same shape on both sides. Her hair combed itself, stray hairs were brought down, and her locks were given a natural, healthy glow. She looked perfect, but Drew's eyes stung.

She wanted to cry.

Her dark brown eyes were watering, but they refused to turn red.

Everything was perfect before Piper came. The boys fell at her feet, everyone listened to every word she said, and all the kids knew that she ran the camp.

But then they had to show up and ruin everything.

Her hands clenched into fists and slammed on the vanity's desk. She stared into the mirror as her palms started sweating. Nothing _ever _went right for Drew. Not for long, at least.

Suddenly she heard something, and she turned around to see Leo Valdez standing awkwardly in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped after she got over the surprise, and Leo tensed up.

"I don't know," he said, and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't messy for once, instead silky and combed. He no longer had sweat or oil on his body, and his clothes looked as if they had been cleaned and ironed.

Drew narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked confused, his eyes cautiously searching the room. The walls were a light pink, the velvet couches a deep red in color, and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Drew pursed her lips, unhappy that he was here. "Get out," she said.

Leo didn't listen to her, instead looking down at his hands in surprise. "What happened to all the oil?" he asked in amazement, turning his palms over and rubbing them together. "And my hands are so soft…."

Drew growled. "Get _out_."

"Will you at least tell me where I am?"

She let a deep breath out from her nose. "For the last time, I'm telling you to leave."

"Please, Drew."

She sighed and stared down at her lap. Why couldn't anything go right? Why did someone have to find her one hiding place? Leo shifted to his left side, starting to look very uncomfortable, but then Drew looked up.

"Welcome to Bunker 10, Valdez."

Leo took a step back. "Bunker _10_?" he repeated. "What…? I didn't know this existed."

"Well, it does, hon," Drew said. "So now you can get out."

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when his eyes landed on a window behind Drew. "How can I see anything? We're underground—"

"It shows you what you want to see. Usually a view of something happy that you can remember," Drew said, irritated. She stared out the glass at a view of a pretty green lawn, covered in colorful flowers, with trees shadowing the sidewalk.

"Oh," Leo said. "What do you see?"

Drew was about to yell at him for asking that, but she stopped herself. "My house when I was little." She didn't know why she told him that, but Leo looked surprised too.

"Same here," he said, a hint of longing in his voice.

There was an awkward silence, and Leo said, "I feel—"

"Yeah, I know," Drew said, cutting the chitchat. "Since it's Aphrodite's bunker, it magnifies your emotions."

"Oh. So—"

"And it fixes your imperfections," Drew continued. "So any flaws, it takes care of them."

Leo nodded, getting distracted again by other things.

"I like it here," he said.

Drew sighed. She knew this was coming. "Of course you do. It's impossible not to."

Leo's eyes lingered over the window. "I'm coming back."

Drew knew that was coming, too. "Don't."

"You can't stop me," he said, and he plopped down on one of the couches. "I need an escape from everything, and Bunker 9 doesn't really cut it anymore."

"Get out."

"Don't be selfish."

Drew was starting to get desperate. "I'm not coming back here ever again, then."

Leo shrugged.

Drew slumped down, defeated and knowing that her charmspeak wouldn't work on him in Bunker 10. Leo's feelings of staying would be too strong to overcome.

So then Drew rested her head on the vanity desk, absolutely miserable.

Another thing, gone.

* * *

**AN/** I really hope you keep reading even though this is the crappiest first chapter ever, because I really like this idea and think there needs to be more Leo/Drew stories.

'Til next time,

~MagentaPen


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they make my day. Thank you! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU ARE SLOWLY DRIVING ME INSANE BY MAKING ME PUT DISCLAIMERS ON EVERY CHAPTER? GAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Drew was standing with attitude, hip jutted out, glossy lips pursed disapprovingly, and sharp eyes glaring at her surroundings. Standing on the hard camp dirt, she was checking the nails she had recently painted her favorite shade of light purple.

She made sure not to ruin her nude stilettos like she had when she ran so dramatically through the woods yesterday.

Yesterday. It made her shudder to think of it. Did it really even happen? She wasn't sure anymore. The day just blurred by after she'd returned to her cabin, and when she'd woken up, she couldn't tell if Leo had actually found Bunker 10 or if she was just going insane.

Then the hours passed by until there she was, standing on the grounds of the camp's arena, waiting for everyone to arrive so they could start this week's mandatory battle training. It was new since the war with Gaea had been proposed, and personally Drew thought it was stupid. Why should she have to train if she wasn't going to go or even care?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hefty Ares boy roughly shoved some armor and a sword at her. With a glare, Drew took the armor gingerly in her arms and set it all on the ground.

"Need help?" someone said, and Drew nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around to see Leo standing behind her, armor carelessly strapped to his body. It clashed with his utility belt sagging at his hips, making him look dorkier than he already was.

Drew scowled at him and said, "I can take care of it myself, thank you."

"Just asking," he said, laughing nervously. "Being a good citizen and whatnot."

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, eyeing him in disgust.

He shrugged. "Dunno, just—"

"Whatevs, hon," Drew said, growing increasingly uncomfortable and impatient with his presence. "How about you go now, kay?"

"Partner up, everyone!" Chiron shouted before Leo could say anything, and all attention was given to the centaur. Then there was a rush, and suddenly everyone was partnered up. Of course Piper attached herself to Jason, and the latter didn't complain.

Drew looked around desperately. All the girls from her cabin were paired with some cute boy or another, and Drew was left all by herself.

With Leo.

The practice-fighting commenced, and Drew stood right in the middle of it, glaring at Leo even though he did nothing wrong.

He looked at Drew with a sheepish look on his face. "I guess we're partners."

Drew let out a breath through her nose. _Stay calm, _she told herself.

"Fine," she snapped, snatching her armor off the ground and reluctantly pulling it over her head. She didn't like the grimy feeling of it, knowing that some other sweaty camper had worn it before her. She doubted it had ever been washed.

She took the sword off the ground.

Leo sighed and held up his sword, but he didn't do anything. "Um…."

"What?"

"Are you going to start?" he asked.

Drew rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to start? Are you too chicken to make the first move?"

"No, it's just—"

"Then start already!"

Leo shifted uncomfortably before making a weak slash with his sword in Drew's direction.

"Whoa, go easier on me, Valdez," Drew said. She threw her hands up in terror.

Leo hesitated before attacking Drew with his sword again, but she blocked it with her sword.

"Why don't you just leave and find another partner? I want to go back to my cabin, anyways." Drew slashed at Leo, and he jumped out of the way.

"It's not even my fault that we got paired up, and I wouldn't be able to get another partner." Leo slashed back.

"It kind of is your fault, Grease Monkey! You're the one who came over here—" Drew made another attack at Leo, which he dodged, "—like you had a right to!"

Leo tried to catch Drew off guard with his weapon, but she had quick enough reflexes to avoid getting hit. "Well, if I'm going back to Bunker 10 and you are too, we might as well not constantly argue with each other!"

Drew grew red in the face. She quickly knocked Leo in the chest with the hilt of her sword, causing him to begin losing balance. Her left arm slapped Leo's sword hand, knocking the weapon from his grip as Drew tripped him from behind. Leo fell to the ground, and Drew said, "I told you I wasn't going back. So leave me alone."

He got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and said, "Not that I'm protesting, but do you really believe yourself when you say that?"

She hesitated, and that was all the answer Leo needed.

"Exactly," he said, then let out a pant. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Me neither," Drew said, and she wondered where Leo got the guts to argue with her like that. She always thought he tried to weasel out of fights.

Leo let out a sigh. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Drew scowled, and without giving him another word, left. She headed towards her cabin.

Why was he trying to squirm into her personal life? What right did he have to ask where she learned how to fight?

Drew looked up, and her eyes met one of the tall pine trees in the woods.

"_You got it, Drew?"_

_Drew smiled up at her dad, her lips curling to make her cheeks chubbier than they already were. She was five and a half years old and trying to hold up a sword that her father had given her. It was way too heavy for her small arms, and its blade stayed stationary on the ground._

_Her father smiled back at her, then he took the sword from her hands. "That looks a little too heavy for you," he said._

_Drew giggled. "A little."_

_He handed her a smaller, duller sword. "Try this one. And be very careful."_

_Her father trusted Drew, because he knew that she was careful. He watched her pick up the sword with ease, and then she swung it hard._

_It hit a pine tree and jammed in the trunk._

"_Wow," he said, "I guess you're stronger than I thought, Sweets."_

_Drew giggled again, proud of herself. She stood back as her father started to pull the sword out._

Drew shook her head, and she felt sick. Why did that memory have to come up? She never fought at Camp Half-Blood until today, and that was exactly the reason why. She didn't want to remember these things; when her father taught her to fight; when she took karate and her dad taught her special tricks that only his family knew.

But Drew pushed that away. She wouldn't think of it anymore. Instead she reached her cabin and sat down on her bed, which was made perfectly and decorated with the prettiest colors of pink.

Under her bed was her favorite purse, and she pulled it out. Everyone in the cabin knew to never touch it, so it was Drew's favorite place to hide things. She opened the latch in the front and rummaged around until she pulled out a small blue notebook with chicken scratches decorating the front.

She grabbed a pen from her purse and opened the book up, flipped to the middle pages, and stared at the half-written-on page.

She had started writing it, but she didn't know how to continue. The words wouldn't come to her, and any that she had thought of didn't fit.

Drew jumped when someone knocked on the door and made it creak open. Quickly she shoved the book into her purse and threw the bag under her bed.

She was immensely confused and a little bit angry when she saw Leo at the door. He looked suspiciously at the area under her bed.

"What do you want?" Drew snapped forcefully. She was really getting fed up with him.

"Listen," Leo said slowly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Great," she said. "I don't care. Go away."

"It's just.…" he continued, acting as if he hadn't heard her. "It took a lot of courage to come here, and…. I think…."

"Spit it out, Valdez. You're wasting enough of my time here."

Leo sighed. "I know that it seems weird that I'm talking to you so much, but I'm under a lot of pressure with the ship and all, and I need a place where I can escape and be calm."

"And you get that at Bunker 10," Drew said. Leo nodded. "I know. It's impossible to resist." She eyed Leo. "You're different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're different now than you are with Piper and Jason," Drew answered. "And everyone for that matter."

Leo laughed weakly. "Hey, I have really bad ADHD, man, even for a demigod. Some people just make me way more hyper."

Drew noticed his hand twitch nervously in his pocket. "Why are you trying so hard to get into my personal life?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "But… I do feel like an intruder if I just go into Bunker 10, you know? I feel like I need your permission."

"You do."

"So… can I?"

Drew analyzed him. She recognized something in him. He was afraid. Hiding something. She knew it. And she didn't want him prying into her life anymore. Maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Fine."

* * *

**AN/ **Constructive criticism accepted. Thank you for reading! And I think Leo's a little out of character, because I think it's kind of weird that he's talking to Drew so much. But, of course, Bunker 10 is like a drug. Also, I've noticed in his character that he's gotten braver since his first quest. Tell me what you think, because that's a big concern for me.

Also, I'm _so _excited for _The Mark of Athena_! I heard that there's going to be four points of view, and I'm sad because I'm sure that Leo won't be one of them. I know one will be Annabeth, then the others will probably be Jason, Percy, and Hazel or Piper. The underdogs like Frank and Leo don't get that kind of spotlight. :(

'Til next time!

~MagentaPen


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ **Chapter three is here! Thank you to everyone who's following this story. I've set up a foundation for this story, and in this or the next chapter something should finally start to happen. I think it'll mostly be building tensions that make the plot, and also the mystery of Drew's past. I'll try to get some action in here too, because you can't have a PJO story without action in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was mid-morning, nearly a week after Leo visited Drew in the Aphrodite cabin, and Drew had finished showering, picking out a cute outfit, covering herself in jewelry, doing her hair, and applying makeup; now she was ready for the day.

She dabbed her lips to blend her lipstick and then got ready to leave the cabin. She grabbed her purse and was stopped by Piper, who had a stern look on her face.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Need something, hon?"

Piper frowned at her. "What's going on between you and Leo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew said.

"Don't act dumb, Drew," Piper replied. "There are rumors going around that you and Leo are dating. They saw Leo follow you into the cabin."

Drew snorted. "Please," she said, "even your standards are higher than dating a mechanic."

Piper scowled. "Stay away from him. I don't need him getting hurt."

"Aw, you think I'd hurt an adorable face like that?" Drew said, and then her eye twitched when she realized that she called Leo _adorable_. She didn't mean for that to slip from her mouth. She didn't mean it. "Anyways, who died and made _you _queen of who I date?"

"No one," Piper replied. "But I can protect my friends. And I will. So leave him alone. He doesn't need a person like you in his life."

"Glad to know you're supportive of your _friend_," Drew said, growing angry with Piper's insults. "What if Leo likes me?"

Piper watched Drew carefully, which made her irritated. Why couldn't Piper keep her nose out of Drew's business? She always poked around everything and messed things up. And who started these rumors anyways? _Drew_ was the one who made the rumors, not the one who rumors were made about. And with _Leo_, nonetheless. Ridiculous! The more Drew thought about it, the more it turned her mood sour.

She stormed out of the Aphrodite cabin to see Leo walking up to the steps.

"Is Piper in there?" he asked, but instead of answering, Drew grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the edge of the woods.

"What the heck?" Leo said, eyeing Drew as if she were insane.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Drew hissed, glaring at Leo and making him feel uncomfortable.

Leo held his hands up. "Whoa, can I know what I did first?"

Drew clenched her jaw. "You _had _to follow me into my cabin. And now people think you and I are _dating_."

He raised his eyebrows. "You and me? _You _and _me_. Did they put something in the food?"

Drew growled at him. "No time for jokes, Valdez. I have a reputation, and this seriously disturbs it."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Something!" Drew screamed. "Do _something_. You're Mr. Fix-It. So fix it!"

"Mr. Fix-It," Leo said, pondering the name. "It's a step up from Grease Monkey, I guess."

"You _had _to find Bunker 10," Drew said. "None of this would've happened if you'd just left the door in the ground alone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leo said, frowning. "Don't start that again. We settled this."

"Why do you even need Bunker 10?" Drew spat. "Like your pretty little life is so troubled. Please. Run home to your mommy if you need comfort. _Oh, I have to build a giant, awesome ship so my friends and I can save the world and I can be a hero forever; my life is so bad!_"

Leo's eyes darkened. "Stop."

"Oh, but that's not what you think, is it?" Drew continued maliciously. "I see. It's because of Jason and Piper, isn't it? They're so much more heroic, so much better than you. They'll become a couple and leave you behind. Because you're small and insignificant. Unimportant. And everyone will remember them as heroes, and you'll be forgotten. Because you don't matter."

"What about you?" Leo said heatedly. "You strut around here like you're the queen of everything. But what have you done for the camp? Nothing. You ruin other people's lives, and everyone _hates_ you. And you know what? You're lame now. You've been dethroned by Piper. You have _nothing. _You're not important, either."

Drew swallowed a lump. Leo looked confused, as if he didn't know what possessed him to let out his feelings like that, but still proud of himself for standing up against Drew.

"Whatevs, hon," Drew said, pushing down the aching, hurt sensation that filled her body. "This conversation is boring me, and so are you." She waved at him, and her bracelets jangled on her wrist. "See ya."

Suddenly Leo said, "What's on your arm?"

Drew was taken by surprise. Instinctively she grabbed her right arm—with the bracelets—and pulled it towards her body. "What are you talking about?"

Leo gestured toward Drew's arm. "On your wrist. You had something."

"It's nothing," she said, palms getting sticky.

Leo became impatient and grabbed her right hand, pulling her wrist to him.

She fought back, yanking her arm. It hurt because Leo wouldn't give. Her shoulder was hit by a sharp pain, and Drew started to panic.

She didn't like the feeling of Leo's hand gripping her arm so tightly. She didn't like the awful scream in her shoulder. She didn't like Leo being so inquisitive about her wrist.

"Let go!" Drew said, her breathing picking up in speed.

Leo looked confused, but he still didn't let go.

She started pulling her arm again. "Let go! Now, Leo, let go!" She felt the stinging of tears, and she cursed herself for her weakness.

Leo finally released. She was so desperate that she let out a cry of relief when she had her arm back.

"Don't do that _ever _again, Valdez," Drew said, her voice dangerous. Leo didn't respond, and Drew stomped away. The only place that she could think of going at that moment was her cabin even though Piper was still there. She slammed the door when she went inside, earning her some glares. She went into the bathroom and shut the door with a _bang._

Drew tried to put something else in her mind—her favorite shampoo, keeping lipstick out of her teeth, the running of water, anything. But it was too late, and her mind had already wandered into a memory.

"_Go away."_

_Drew recoiled at the harshness of her father's voice. It almost—almost, she thought_—_sounded like hatred._

_She was only six years old, with a small, pretty face. She stood, unsure of what to do next, without moving._

"_I said to go away, Drew," her father said, trying to keep his anger controlled. He stared at his laptop screen perched on top of the kitchen counter. They had just finished dinner, and Drew had loaded the dishwasher. She had forgotten where the dishwashing tablets were, and she was trying to ask her dad._

"_But—"_

"_What part of _go away _do you not understand?" he cut her off angrily._

"_I just—"_

"_Drew!" he shouted, pushing her in the chest. She fell backwards into the dishwasher, landing on the dirty plates she had just put away. Her arm was cut by a steak knife, leaving a vertical cut on her right wrist._

_She started to cry._

Drew touched the long scar on her wrist with a sigh. She hated that her memories came back whenever something reminded her of them, but she wasn't in control of her emotions enough to stop it. But it seemed to be happening a lot more often since Leo came into her life.

_Her dad had to give her stitches while irritably telling her to shut up and stop crying, and that she should be less clumsy._

_When he was done, he locked himself in his study. Drew sat on the stairs, deciding that it was useless to cry, and thought about what had happened to her dad._

_Why did he act like this?_

* * *

The next day, the camp had a mandatory arts and crafts class. Drew wasn't sure why out of all things art and crafts was mandatory, but she just shrugged it off and brought an old pair of jean shorts. She wasn't quite ready to throw it away, so she decided to bejewel it.

She was at the bejeweling station all alone. Ever since Piper became head counselor, nobody really talked to Drew. Actually, they went out of their way to avoid her, give her the silent treatment. She didn't care, though. Why should she? Why should she care about what everyone else thought? She didn't need to talk to people or have friends.

The room was very loud with chatter until Chiron walked in. Normally it wouldn't matter, but his face was grim, not a good sign.

Drew thought it would be some drivel about the war, but Chiron said, "Drew and Leo. I need to see you outside for a moment, if you would."

But he had the tone of voice that said, _You have no choice._

Leo hesitated before leaving, first looking at Drew, who just glared at him.

Drew grew uncomfortable—self-conscious, even—while everyone watched her with curious looks on their faces. She didn't show it. She had enough practice not to, and she came off as cool and confident.

They stepped outside, and Chiron immediately asked, "Do you have any idea why I called you out here?"

Leo shook his head, and Drew rolled her eyes, deciding not to care.

"Rumors," Chiron said. "There are rumors going around about you two."

Drew glared at Leo, then at Chiron for bringing it up. "I know that already. So are you going to stop them? I do _not _want people associating me with this maggot."

"Drew Tanaka!" Chiron barked, and she jumped and stepped back. "This is _far _beyond a normal rumor. It's beyond me to fix."

Drew looked at Chiron's smoldering eyes, and suddenly she was scared. What were the rumors now? "I thought that the rumors were just about Leo and I dating," she said. "Which we're _not_."

Chiron shook his head. "If only," he replied disappointedly. "I'm afraid hormonal teenagers have run away with their imaginations, if you understand me."

Drew looked over, and Leo's face had paled.

"They got a wrong idea when they saw Mr. Valdez go into the Aphrodite cabin after you, Drew," Chiron said. "At least I _hope _it was a wrong idea."

Leo nodded quickly. "It was! Trust me."

"Anyways," Chiron continued. "The rumors state that you two are going into _every _cabin—"

"I understand," Drew snapped, which earned her a disapproving look from Chiron. She was furious at the idiots who started these rumors. They weren't even clever!

"I recommend you stay away from each other," Chiron said. "A month, at least. That should make the rumors die down. Do you understand me?"

Drew nodded sourly, and Leo also nodded rather stiffly.

Chiron sighed. "Back to your business, then. I should hurry. I have an important meeting to get to. But there _will _be punishment, you two. You've violated the rules by being in the cabin together alone. I will inform you of what you must do later."

Leo nodded.

Chiron galloped off, just a dot in the horizon seconds later.

Drew glared at Leo, who stood there awkwardly. "I'm… sorry?"

She clenched her fists, wanting to smack him around so badly. Leo inched back. "You heard what he said," Drew replied coolly. "We stay away from each other." She turned around to go back to the arts and crafts building and pretend that nothing had ever happened. But at the last second she looked back at Leo and added, "And for our punishment, you can expect to do most of the work, Grease Monkey."

* * *

**A/N** Okay… well here's the chapter I promised. I _finally finally finally _realized that I actually _hadn't_ updated this. But even if I had, it wouldn't have been acceptable to not update for _two _months.

Well, let's put that behind us. Here it is!

Tell me if Drew's back story seems Mary Sue-ish. I don't want it to be, because I hate Mary Sues. But I don't want to take out the dark past or anything, because that's pretty much the base of the entire story. I don't know, tell me what you think.

'Til next time!

~MagentaPen


End file.
